He's Either Very Bold Or Very Stupid..
by TraceAce
Summary: Ahh..now this might be a first. ^__^ A Spike/Molly fiction..with the main character being Chris Jericho. O.o Ahaha..it's a bad story, but someone's gotta write it!


That was definitely something Jericho didn't see every day.  
  
He actually came upon seeing it a bit accidently. He had chanced upon passing a TV at the moment it had happened. He had stopped, seeing Austin again at it, this time with Spike, who was of course with Jericho's own friend Molly. It looked like Austin had two more signatures on that petition..  
  
That thought was quickly washed away from the moment Austin had spoken those words.  
  
"Oh boy.." he mused, talking basically to the TV. "He really shouldn't have said that.."  
  
"Said what?" Jericho turned his head to see Benoit walking up behind him, leaning over to get a look at the TV. It was right then that Spike completely went insane with the paper, tearing it to pieces right in front of Austin.  
  
"There goes his petition." Jericho breathed, his eyes widen in shock.  
  
"There goes Spike Dudley." Benoit shook his head, staring at the TV.  
  
"He's gonna kill him."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Guess we have an obligation to watch his back.."  
  
"Perfect plan of revenge, my fine partner." Benoit smiled viciously. "Anyway, we have to thank Spike for his utmost support."  
  
Jericho nodded, prying his eyes from the TV screen. Poor Molly, he knew what Austin was going to do to Spike. The big headed idiot would probably give Spike a title match, and then proceed to embarrass him in front of everyone. Shaking his head, he followed his partner to the locker room.  
  
"Something wrong, Chris?" Jericho looked up. He had been sitting quietly, thinking about what was about to go down. When he entered the locker room he got word of the match.  
  
"We're not going to attack him." he said, suddenly. Benoit looked at him, a bit confused.  
  
"What are ya talking about?" he asked, peering at him.  
  
"Listen, Spike's not doing this for himself, he's doing it for Molly." Jericho stood up, pulling his hair back out of his eyes. "Even if he gets his ass kicked, atleast he did it for her. It wouldn't be right butting into that. How honorable would it be if we just ran in in the beginning without letting him get a chance for retribution?"  
  
"So what do you suggest we do?"  
  
"Let him fight the fight.." Jericho paused. "He starts doing illegal stuff, that's when we run out." Benoit looked into the stern face of his friend, and simply nodded. He knew not to question Jericho. He was friends with most of the friendly people of the WWF, and lived to protect them. Benoit was now one of the lucky ones to have such an ally on his side.  
  
"I'll make sure he doesn't touch her." Benoit winked at him, and Jericho smiled slightly.  
  
"Thanks, man." he nodded. Silence fell on them once more.  
  
Now, Jericho really was friends with everyone that was friendly with him. With his true strenght of charm and undaunting loyalty, he even seemed like a prime pick as atleast a partner. However, of all the people he had met so far, none were as nice to him as Molly was. It was perhaps that fact that made him happy that she had ended up finding someone for her.  
  
He actually did remember the first time he met her. It, like most things with him, happened by accident. He had gone and attacked someone that had pissed him off, and that person also was threatening to attack her. He didn't even know her well back then, but afterwards, that was when it started.  
  
"Hiyas!" the voice was overly jovial and the cuteness actually almost made Jericho wince. He turned, cocking a brow at the odd blonde female standing in front of him. She smiled mischieviously at him.  
  
"Yes?" he questioned her.  
  
"Ahh, you're Mister..um.." she paused, then seemed to brighten when she remembered. "Jericho, right?"  
  
"That's me." he couldn't help but grin at her overly friendly attitude.  
  
"Cool! Well..um..I'm Molly Holly!" she stuck out her hand and he took it, shaking it slightly. "I know ya didn't mean to, Mister Jericho, but you saved my butt out there!" she giggled a bit. "An' that still means a lot to me, so..golly, yanno what I'm gonna do for you?"  
  
"What?" he questioned, letting out one of his full blown chesire cat smiles.  
  
"If ya ever need annyy help at all.." she poked him in the stomach. "From a girl, of course..you can ask me if Lita ain't available! Or..if ya need someone to talk too, I listen real well.."  
  
"Thanks for the offer." he nodded.  
  
He actually did take up that offer quite a few times. She was interesting enough to talk to, and he finally began to see that she wasn't just the blonde naive girl people that most people, including him, thought she was. She was completely opposite, actually. After awhile his own views changed on her, and she actually did see an adult when he talked to her, completely focused and mature.  
  
So, it was completely understandable that he wanted her to be happy. Now, he knew she would rather see her boyfriend whip some ass then him and his partner doing it for him. Actually, of anyone his size, he actually did have a chance. For what he lacked in size, he had the heart of..well, a lion. His Dudley-like temper didn't hurt, either. As much as he was denying his own roots, the kid had that famous Dudley attitude, and with it, had the power to take down things three times his size.  
  
Still, he was worried. Inching closer to the TV as the match had started, he felt dismayed that he was right. He knew that Spike would have told Molly not to come out. He also knew Molly too well, and knew she wouldn't listen to him even if someone paid her too. She was down there with him, and he knew that that already spelled trouble.  
  
"Think we should wait near the ramp.." Benoit trailed off. He nodded his head.  
  
"This is not gonna be pretty.." Jericho sighed. He grabbed a chair, the only arsenal around, and exited the room. Benoit followed his lead.  
  
***  
  
There was still a TV near the beginning of the ramp. Jericho watched anxiously. Spike was getting destroyed, but the kid kept getting up. Beating after beating..he was like a rabid animal. When he happened to actually start fighting back, both men couldn't help but stare in shock at the screen. Jericho knew he wasn't one to be looked down upon, but he wasn't expecting *that*. Spike was actually beating up Austin.  
  
It didn't last, but it left an impression. He saw the glint of embarrassment in the eyes of Austin. Little Spike Dudley had him down for a good minute or so. It wasn't an insult, but it certainly was amazing in the way that it wasn't expected at all.  
  
Jericho sighed as Spike was pinned. Still he was leaving..Austin was leaving. He was about to leave, until he suddenly noticed Austin had stopped. That was REALLY not a good sign. Molly was in the middle of the ring..which wasn't the best place to be. It never was with Austin.  
  
"What is he up too..?" Benoit asked, his eyes narrowing on the TV screen.  
  
"Oh shit.." Jericho breathed. Austin was doing what he thought the sick bastard was going to do.  
  
"We've got to help him--" Benoit trailed off.  
  
"No..listen..I know this is insane..but if I were him, I would take those hits for someone I cared that much about..if he goes after Molly..that's when we run in." Jericho interjected.  
  
"If you say so, man.." Benoit shook his head, gripping the chair tighter.  
  
Jericho watched as Austin began to smash Spike with the chair. He could actually feel Benoit wincing behind him. It must have brought back memories of what had happened earlier in the week. Jericho saw Benoit tighten his grip on the chair even more.  
  
Then there was their cue. Austin was about to go after Molly. Without a word, the two champs quickly ran out. Their distraction caused Austin to turn his attention to them and away from her. As he went after Benoit, Jericho snuck up behind him and smashed him in the small of his back. He quickly retreated as the two stared him down.  
  
He wouldn't be making any more petitions for awhile.  
  
Jericho turned to see Benoit slowly helping Spike to his feet. He quickly helped him, pulling the poor guy up to a standing position. Molly watched, her face etched with worry. It wasn't a look that said she was a gold digger, nor someone unable to understand feelings. It was someone who Jericho had always seen.  
  
It was the person she really was.  
  
They brought him to the back. Since neither of the families wanted anything to do with them, then decidedly brought him into their own locker room, sitting him down on a chair. Benoit retrieved a water bottle he had thrown to the side and handed it to him. He feebly let the water run down his throat.  
  
"Urgh.." he winced, holding his side.  
  
"Oh, Spike.." Molly kneeled beside him. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Just fine." he smiled, his voice squeaking a bit as obvious pain shot through his battered body. Jericho and Benoit watched them, silently. "Just a scratch, that's all.."  
  
"He almost killed you.." she frowned, brushing a stray hair away from his face. "And he would have hurt me..if you guys didn't come.." She suddenly had her attention pulled to Jericho and Benoit. "You saved us.."  
  
"Wouldn't say SAVE.." Benoit scratched his head, a bit embarrassed.  
  
"It is a bit strong." Jericho nodded. "We prefer it to be called thanking you both for tearing up that petition."  
  
"Pretty bold move, by the way." Benoit smiled at the dizzy looking Spike.  
  
Jericho suddenly found Molly hugging him. He blinked, a bit shocked, but he hugged her back. Peering down at her after, he gave her a questioning look. She smiled.  
  
"I just knew you would come help me, Chris." she giggled. "You and your friend."  
  
"Am I that obvious?" he questioned.  
  
"Told you you were becoming old." Benoit said as he skillfully checked where Spike had been hurt. He was certainly the best next thing after real doctor's care.  
  
"You saved me again, like you did before..but you even meant to, this time!" she pointed out. He smiled at her.  
  
"Well, you listened to me babble more then you should have." he winked. He turned to Spike "Hey, speaking of..man, you're one brave guy..I thought we were goners there for a second with that thing."  
  
"Don't thank me, I wouldn't have been able to do it if he didn't do what he did." Spike stood up, wincing. "Ow..you know, Mols, remind me never to wonder what possibly could go wrong again.."  
  
"Spike.." she walked to him, wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug. He smiled, tenderly hugging her back. "Don't you dare do that again! You worried me real bad that time.."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mols..but I couldn't let him call you that!"  
  
"I don't care about what he says, I care about you." she snuggled deep into his chest, and Jericho saw that he had completely decided to ignore the pain.  
  
"I promise I won't do anything like that again.." he finally promised, giving in.  
  
"Good!" she smiled, letting him go. "Come on, Spike, maybe I should get you somewhere where you can rest better..because I know you're lying to me about the pain!"  
  
"It doesn't hurt that much." he winced suddenly, bending over slightly. It didn't really help his arguement.  
  
"Maybe you should." Benoit nodded. "We'll take care of Austin."  
  
"See? Now, come on..I'm tired, anyhow!" she gave him one of her famous upbeat smiles.  
  
"All right.." he replied, after a moment of thought. She giggled, running ahead to grab their stuff. As Spike followed her, Jericho suddenly stopped him. He looked questioningly at him.  
  
"A friendly warning.." he stared at Spike a moment. "Hurt her, you're dead by me. That girl deserves the world. Are we clear?"  
  
"Don't worry, I love her."  
  
Jericho didn't need to ask the question again. The way Spike had answered, so clear and distinct, he knew Spike had no intentions of hurting her. He let him go, and watched him walk, perhaps a bit painfully, after Molly.  
  
"You really care about her, huh?" Jericho turned to his friend, and shrugged.  
  
"She's too nice to have her heart ripped apart." he replied honestly.  
  
Benoit understood. 


End file.
